


Meeting

by WolfjawsWriter



Series: Darkwood and Co. [2]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfjawsWriter/pseuds/WolfjawsWriter
Summary: Never turn your backs on them-----------Chapters are not in chronological order.





	Meeting

“Life is not fair, is it?”

 

The living silence around me was deafening, the rustling of the trees and the gurgling of the Thames beside me the only sounds the world could hear. I, however, could distinguish the anxious moaning that I knew came from the bone I held in my hands.

 

“You see I- well I wish DEPRAC would stop bothering us with their stupid regulations,…and you” More Moaning “You can never see the light of day again” I chuckled as the moaning became discouraged and I took out a silver net “Adieu”

 

“Weren’t you ever told not to play around with sources?” 

 

Ugh. Just what I needed. Kat.

 

“What do _you_ want?” I looked back to find her in her Fittes-natural pristine glory: immaculate blonde hair, spotless grey uniform, snowy-white skin, shovel-like chin.

 

“I’m here to tell you Quill is on his way” She looks back momentarily “…so you better have a good excuse for missing DEPRAC’s meeting” I opened my hands only to immediately regret that decision as a _‘SPLASH’_ resounded in the night: the bone I had been holding fell into the Thames and was carried away, the moaning sounds fading as it got farther from us. I growled lowly.

 

“Oh now look Kat; you made me loose my source!”

 

“Hah! You and that Lockwood idiot will loose much more than that when Quill and I report back with Inspector Barnes, he is as mad as Wraith and a Limbless together” She crossed her arms petulantly and looked at me from above her nose.

 

“Ooooh, how I quiver with _fear_ ” I unsheathed my rapier, my temper flaring, and took a few warning steps forward.

 

“Carlyle” Kat cautioned me, unsheathing her rapier too but taking a couple of steps back as I advanced “Don’t look at me that way-!” I jumped on her and easily pushed her down; she may be taller, but I was stronger, way stronger than her. We rolled on the dirt and finally I straddled her against the ground, my rapier seconds away from her-

 

“Julie” A warning came from a few steps behind us “Drop her”

 

“Thanks, Quill” I lifted myself from Kat and turned around to find Fittes’ snobbiest agent standing there. In the little light that managed to come through the enormous trees that surrounded the Thames, his reddish hair seemed to glow.

 

“Why! But if it isn’t Quill Kipps descending from on high to _mingle_ with us commoners” I said joyously and walked around him one time before returning to my things that lay near the river. Kat was now standing beside her leader, her rapier ready in case I jumped on them.

 

“Why weren’t you, Tony and Cubbins at DEPRAC’s meeting?” I gasped, faking astonishment as I laid back on a grand rock that was a few steps from the shore.

 

“That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful…” I slid down the rock allowing my nails to scrap against the it, creating an unnerving sound that resonated all around us. I must admit scarping and scratching around the Thames with Flo for sources does wonders to the nails’ strength “it must have slipped our minds”

 

“Yeah well” Kat took a step forward from behind Kipps “as slippery as all your minds can be, as one of the called agencies you should have been there!”

 

“We _were_ going to be there, if it hadn’t been about another of those stupid rules-”

 

“Those rules” Kipps, once again between me and Kat, raised his voice “are what keeps all agencies safe…and running”

 

“Ohh, I shall pass on the message” I said in a marshmallowy voice as I took my rucksack and started to walk away.

 

“Don’t turn your backs on us, Julie” He called from behind me.

 

“Oh no, Kipps” I said slightly turning to look at him before taking another step “perhaps _you_ shouldn’t turn _your_ back on us” In less than a second Kipps had jumped before me with his rapier drawn.

 

“Is that a _challenge_?” He said venously pointing at me with the sword.

 

“Oh, pleeaase, of course not” I chuckled and pushed the rapier away with the tip of me nail “We wouldn’t _dream_ of challenging you”

 

“Pity!” Kat exclaimed testily from behind me “Why not?”

 

“Well, as far as brains go, we’ve got the lion’s share. But when it comes to _brute strength_ …” I sighed in fake defeat “I’m afraid we’re at the shallow end of the pool here”

 

This time they didn’t stop me as I walked away.

I smiled triumphantly. They bit the bait. Of course what I said was a lie: we definitely got the lion’s share with brains; George’s researching abilities were above all, but brute strength is my virtue: just like moments ago I pinned Kat into the ground, I could have all of Kipps' team begging for mercy in less than ten minutes, even Ned Shaw. He was the only real rival to me.

But they didn’t had to know this. Not now at least.

 

It is all in dear Lockwood’s master plan


End file.
